


Hold me, Even For A Moment, If Possible

by FyreArcana



Series: Lin x Reader [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067582
Kudos: 30





	Hold me, Even For A Moment, If Possible

y/n, why do you have to go?!" Lin huffs as she paces back and forth in her living room as you're leaning against a wall. Holding onto the bridge of your nose.

“I already told you, Lin. The United Forces were recruiting and I think it would be a good opportunity for me.”

“Bull Shit” Lin spat as she stands looking at your with her glaring green eyes.

“Lin, I know it’s hard, but we can write, exchange wires, I’ll call you when I’m stationed somewhere.” You try to reason with the chief of police.

**_Hold me._ **

It’s all Lin thinks about is your arms around her. She didn’t know it was something she craved until the first time you hugged her after walking her to her car after closing down the bar for the night. She was taken aback by the sudden action but she warmed up to it and returned the gesture.

____

The thought of going around the world helping people has always been a dream of yours. The army wasn’t really the ideal place since you don’t agree with the politics. Your mind changed when visiting Air Temple Island and got introduced to Commander Bumi. “Don’t believe a word he says. It’s all hog-monkey shit” Lin leans over to you and whispers as the group listens in. You chuckle as you shake your head while you watch how animated the commander got. He had a bunch of stories to tell and since you were always willing to listen no matter how exaggerated or dramatized he told it. You were more fascinated that even remotely 20% of the story was true. Your bug to travel was instantly bit and you had the itch to alleviate it.

During that time, you and Lin started developing a friendship. Closer that you ever imagined. It started when she stumbled into your bar one night and you shared a couple of drinks while manning the service. Exchanging crazy stories, Lin taking down triads and you, bar fights. One particular night Lin manages to tell you the story of her scar. She didn’t mention who did it, but that it was during a car chase in her twenties. You gave her a smirk as she downed her shot glass, then proceeded to roll up your sleeve. Showing her the scar across your forearm from a drunken patron who cut you with their beer bottle when you tried to cut him off then proceeded to throw him out of your bar. It seemed that after that particular night Lin would frequent the establishment in her free time and the conversations would last throughout the night.

It was a nice friendship. That’s all it was, right? There are people more worthy for Lin’s attention or affection. Lin Beifong, the beautiful and mysterious Chief of Police sitting on a bar stool in front of you. Normally quiet, is talking about how her officers are a bunch of idiots but that she wouldn’t change a thing because of her men, her family in a way. She cares for her officers. There’s an exchange of jokes between the two of you. Some days when you wake up early enough you arrange to go out for lunch with her. The friendship developed outside of the bar.

____

**_Even though you know I’m leaving. Show me all the reasons I would stay_**. You think as you look up and see Lin.

In all her anger and her sense of betrayal for you wanting to leave. Enough silence as passed between the two of you that you needed to fill the air.

“It’s not a goodbye, Lin”

Lin raises her hand to stop you causing you to sigh as you fold your arms.

**_please don't go. Let me have you just one moment more_ **

____

Lin had grown to care about you and she’s come to gotten used to your constant presence in her life. She was glad to have came across your bar from one of her detectives recommendation. Whenever she left the office early she would swing by for a drink. It would always end up with her leaving the early hours of the morning. Losing track of time because she was engaged in conversation with the attractive bartender. It seemed like she could talk to you about anything and she didn’t have to worry about any judgements. Lin thought it was just part of your job to be that attentive since she’s a patron.

That changed when you invited Lin out for lunch whenever she was free. One lunch turned into a weekly thing, then it developed to outings to pro bending games. Once Lin let it slip that she enjoyed and partook in art the bartender brought up that there was an upcoming art exhibition in the city. Lin was happy, for once, of the friend she made. That’s all it was though, a friend. No way the bartender was attracted to her.

____

You and Lin are just staring at each other at this point having an inner conversation with glances and head tilts. You can barely hold your inner turmoil and have to voice it out.

“I’m sorry. I can’t” you push off the wall and walk towards the Chief.

“I’m not gone. Don’t you dare think I’m leaving you. I’ll be returning once my tour is done” you looking into those jaded green eyes that you’ve come to love to get lost into.

Lin stays quiet as she tries to fight her own inner turmoil of what to say. She doesn’t know what to say. She’s never been one to know or how to formulate her words right. So she does what she does best. She uses her actions. A tear forms on her inner eye and she pull you close and holds you. Your arms snake around her waist as you hold her close and tight in your arms.

“Even though I know you're leaving.” Lin mutters before her voice slightly cracks,

“Hold me, even if it’s just a moment.”


End file.
